<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pyromania by Maurauve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647849">Pyromania</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maurauve/pseuds/Maurauve'>Maurauve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dyslexia, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Potions Accident, Pyromania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maurauve/pseuds/Maurauve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus really is powerless when it comes to fire, and one particular fiery redhead has caught his eye</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seamus Finnigan/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pyromania</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/gifts">FaeOrabel</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/gifts">Talonwillow (TalonWillow)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/gifts">LuxLouise</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HUGE thanks to the recipients of this gift for getting all jazzed up over Seamus/Ginny with me ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor Snape was talking. Or rather, he was droning. He was bloody making up words, wasn’t he? Gallywaggle? That’s not a thing. Corpuscot? That can’t be right. A quick look at the potion’s ingredients on the board confirmed that he couldn’t have heard Gallywaggle<em> or</em> Corpuscot. Unless Snape’s writing was so bad that nobody could make out the stupid recipe.</p><p>Bollocks, why couldn’t Snape just talk like a regular person? He was too slow, too monotone. Too painfully boring and dreadful. And he just made up <em>another word</em>.</p><p>There was good news though, he resolved. While Gallywaggle and Corpuscot did not seem to be real, there <em>were</em> a few bottles placed on the grouped tables that had the same fine handwriting as the board and a similar-sounding/looking name. Callawack and Corpsectat. Is that what those were? They wouldn’t be on the table unless they were part of the potion, right?</p><p>A few sprigs of the first thing, and a spoonful of the second. That should be about right.</p><p>The potion just needed to be stirred, and then a toss of something that looked like what someone across the room added to their own, and then-</p><p>A large fire erupted from the cauldron in a loud crack, the plume of it thoroughly singing Seamus’ eyebrows and covering him in a thick layer of dark black soot.</p><p>Professor Snape rolled his eyes and ignored the disturbance while the other students giggled in hushed tones.</p><p>“You idiot, why would you put Magnesium in this?” Dean whispered, laughing under his breath as he swept his hand over the table. Seamus’ cheeks flushed bright red under the soot, and he bit the inside of his lip nervously as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket.</p><p>“I didn’t,” he muttered as he wet the cloth and put it to his face.</p><p>“You did so,” Dean countered, holding up the jar Seamus had just used.</p><p>Seamus held it up in the light, rubbed at his eyes and read again.</p><p>
  <em>Magnesium.</em>
</p><p>Dammit.</p><p>“I get that you’ve got dyslexia, mate.” Dean vanished the soot from his friend’s robes. “But I’m starting to think that Fate must have it out for you.”</p><p>“Sod off.”</p><p>“Mr. Finnigan,” Professor Snape drawled, standing over him. “This is the third time this week you’ve disrupted my classroom with your pyromania. 30 points from Gryffindor and detention with me on Saturday.”</p><p>“But-” Seamus tried, “there’s a quidditch game on Saturday and-”</p><p>“And it’s a shame your house won’t have adequate representation.”</p><p>Seamus huffed as Professor Snape glided away to a Slytherin girl with her hand raised. Beside him, he could feel Dean’s eyes.</p><p>“What was that you said about fate having it out for me?”</p><p>He could hear when his friend cracked a smile.</p><p>“Look at it this way: you definitely got her attention.”</p><p>Seamus kept his eyes down and resumed cleaning the table, but from the corner of his eye he could see her watching him, a smile on her lips. He could see her tuck a lock of bright red hair behind her ear, and he watched the light bounce off it and imagined that if he got close enough, she’d erupt all over him, around him, with him.</p><p>“You know my relationship with fire, Dean. I’m utterly powerless.”</p><p>And she looked up at him again and found him staring back at her, and neither wanted to stop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>